


Talent and Poise

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Artists, F/M, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 46.Sold verse:Twins/Prism- First art show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent and Poise

Prism hovered behind the twins looking about Nervously. There were so many femmes in the gallery. It made him horribly nervous. He moved closer, and grabbed Sideswipe’s hand. 

His femme leaned over. “They are impressed with your work,” Sideswipe said. “You have done such an excellent job, love.” 

Prism was still in shock. He had just been playing around at first, bored while Sunstreaker had worked in the gallery. They had let him have paints so he had something to do in between sets. So he had painted when Sunstreaker wasn’t using him as a model. 

He could still remember the look of shock on his femmes face, and the pride when she had exclaimed how beautiful the painting was. She had taken to giving him lessons when she was not busy with her own commissions. Eventually when they had enough of his work to hold a show she had organized it. 

He still felt terribly insecure and hung back, hiding behind his femmes whenever one of the guests tried to address him. It made him horribly nervous, but at the same time he loved the attention.

“There are bids on all of the works,” Sunstreaker said with a smile. “What will you do with the credits love? Have you put any thought into it?” 

Prism blinked up at her, “You are letting me keep them?” 

“Of course we are,” Sideswipe said. “You earned them, and you should have your own credits. You are a grown mech after all.” 

Prism’s hand shook, and he clenched at both of the twin’s hand, shivering. No one had even been so nice to him as they were. “I don’t know. I will have to think about it,” Prism said solemnly.


End file.
